Douceurs de fer
by Picotti
Summary: Bellatrix n'est pas une enfant comme les autres, c'est une Black. Et en tant que telle, elle se doit de se montrer digne et, surtout, de plier les autres à sa volonté. Sous son visage d'ange de petite fille modèle, se cache une véritable vipère.


_Cet Os est dédié à Senekata Vata._

* * *

Il avait neigé pendant la nuit. C'était la première chose que Bellatrix avait remarqué en se levant ce matin-là. Au-travers des rideaux qui masquaient les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre dans le manoir des Black, elle avait remarqué que la luminosité était anormalement élevée. Elle avait vite repoussé ses couvertures et s'était glissée hors de son lit. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons qu'elle avait laissé la veille au soir sur le tapis. Le carrelage était glacé. Elle sautilla sur place, fila jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres et ouvrit en grand le volet.

Le parc était entièrement recouvert de neige et un soleil pâlot et lui-même froid illuminait le tout. Un sourire joyeux naquit sur les lèvres de la petite fille. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé la neige. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa chemise de nuit et enfila sa robe. Déjà, elle entendait des pas dans le couloir. Légers, presque feutrés, il devait s'agir de Maashin, l'elfe de maison. Elle n'aimait pas quand il entrait dans la chambre sans même frapper à la porte. Généralement, c'était sa mère qui l'envoyait. Bellatrix considérait qu'elle était capable de s'habiller toute seule. Elle avait dix ans maintenant. L'année prochaine, elle irait à Poudlard. Elle avait déjà fait son premier sortilège et pour être sûre de ne pas être une cracmolle, elle s'était déjà entraînée plusieurs fois en cachette.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant entrer un souffle d'air froid venant du couloir que ses parents ne jugeaient pas utile de chauffer. Elle frissonna.

« Je suis prête ! »

L'elfe aux gros yeux globuleux fit une moue, lui donnant des airs de chauve-souris défraîchie.

« Va donc réveiller Sissy, dis-lui qu'il y a de la neige dehors. »

L'elfe s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol. Bellatrix se demanda ce que ça donnerait si le ménage n'était pas fait. Est-ce que la poussière l'aurait fait éternuer ? Ç'aurait été drôle. Zut, la voilà qui commençait à parler comme son crétin de cousin, Sirius, qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans et qui ne savait dire que des bêtises.

« Miss Narcissa est déjà levée, maîtresse.

_ Très bien. Le déjeuner est servi ? »

Elle aimait se montrer comme une grande dame en présence des elfes de maison. Surtout Maashin qui était affilié à la surveillance et au bien-être de sa sœur et elle. Depuis quelques temps, Androméda n'y avait plus réellement droit. A ce sujet d'ailleurs, Bellatrix n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle devait penser. A huit ans, sa sœur cadette se montrait volontairement opposée aux idées de leurs parents et leur tenait tête avec une ténacité qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de comprendre les enjeux de ce que faisait sa sœur. Elle qui avait toujours été très protectrice se montrait tout à coup rebelle et opposée à toute forme d'autorité parentale.

Bellatrix se fichait un peu de ce que Androméda faisait mais elle avait bien remarqué que chaque fois que sa sœur faisait un gros coup d'éclat, ses parents se tournaient davantage vers elle et Sissy. Elles obtenaient alors tout ce qu'elles voulaient pour peu qu'elles acquiescent à ce qu'ils essayaient de leur inculquer. Pour deux petites filles de leurs âges, c'était une opportunité à ne surtout pas laisser passer.

La fillette descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle à manger, l'elfe sur les talons. Parfois, tout de même, elle trouvait sa présence dérangeante. Elle avait souvent envie d'un peu d'intimité dans ses jeux ou simplement dans ses rêveries et la présence de cette chose aux oreilles démesurées lui portait facilement sur les nerfs.

Une délicieuse odeur de pâtisseries et de sucreries montait de la cuisine. Bellatrix huma l'air et un sourire fendit le bas de son visage. Oubliant un instant la grande dame qui dormait en elle, elle s'élança, manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Alors qu'elle trébuchait et sautillait sur place pour tenter de garder son équilibre, elle songea à Androméda et se dit que, quand même, elle avait raison de porter des pantalons, ce qui avait le don d'enrager leur père pour qui une jeune demoiselle se devait de montrer ses jambes. N'empêche, c'était plus pratique et ça permettait de courir sans manquer de se tuer à chaque pas.

Elle fut rejointe par sa petite sœur. Là où tous les Black affichaient une épaisse chevelure d'un noir d'encre, même ce petit crétin de Sirius, Narcissa, elle, présentait de longues boucles dorées qui brillaient dans le soleil. On disait souvent d'elle qu'elle avait des cheveux d'ange et un visage de poupée. Ses joues roses et ses petites lèvres rouges en attestaient. Et rendaient sa sœur aînée affreusement jalouse. Elle se sentait sombre, fade, sans beauté à côté d'elle. Il lui insupportait de voir les regards des gens se tourner vers la plus jeune des Black. Alors dans sa frustration, et dans son fond de méchanceté, elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas de la famille, qu'elle avait été adoptée parce que leurs parents avaient eu pitié d'elle de voir un si petit bébé mourir de faim, que si ça se trouvait même, elle était une moldue.

Elle savait pourtant que c'était faux, elle se souvenait parfaitement du ventre rond de sa mère et de toutes les précautions que prenait son père pour la venue du bébé. Elle se souvenait même de la naissance, des hurlements qui provenaient de la chambre du haut, des deux médicomages qui avaient été dépêchés au manoir pour assister sa mère. Elle se souvenait de l'air inquiet de l'un d'eux qui avait chuchoté tout bas à son collègue qu'il fallait bien que ce soit une grande famille de sang-pur pour refuser de mettre au monde un enfant à Sainte Mangouste.

Mais les traditions se devaient de rester intactes n'est-ce pas ? Les filles devaient porter des jupes et des robes, des robes de préférence d'ailleurs, et les femmes devaient mettre au monde leurs bébés dans leurs maisons. Hors de question d'aller s'avilir à mélanger les Black au commun des sorciers, au risque d'échanger un bébé par mégarde. A ce sujet, Cygnus, le père, ne cessait de plaisanter quant à la possibilité d'avoir au milieu de ses enfants un bébé tout roux, un Weasley assurément, qui ne ferait que le décevoir.

N'empêche, il avait fait une sacrée tête en découvrant la chevelure toute blonde de la petite Narcissa. Sur le coup, Androméda avait trouvé ça très drôle, mais Bellatrix lui avait fait les gros yeux.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Méda, avait-elle murmuré alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux réfugiées dans l'escalier pour tenter de voir et d'entendre un maximum de choses sans être dans les jambes des parents. Les Black ont toujours été bruns.

_ Mais Narcissa est une Black. »

Bellatrix avait acquiescé en pinçant les lèvres et en gardant les sourcils froncés, attitude qu'à l'époque sa jeune sœur n'avait pas comprise.

Même si elle disait à sa petite sœur qu'elle n'était pas de la famille, juste pour la faire pleurer et se venger de son affreuse beauté, elle était intimement convaincue qu'elle ne disait là que des mensonges de femme jalouse.

Pour l'heure, la petite fille de six ans affichait un grand sourire où il manquait quelques dents.

« Il a neigé cette nuit, Bella. On va pouvoir faire un grand bonhomme de neige ! »

Avec toutes les réflexions qu'elle venait de se faire, l'aînée n'était plus aussi enthousiasmée à l'idée de jouer dans la neige. Après tout, les grandes dames ne se prêtaient pas à ce genre de jeu. Elle allait entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine, elle allait apprendre à être une sorcière accomplie, l'une des plus puissantes de son époque, elle n'en doutait pas. Les gens allaient la craindre, on allait prononcer son nom avec respect. Elle allait redonner aux Black l'image que Androméda et l'oncle Alphard avaient ternie. Elle allait être la fierté de son père, lui faire passer l'amertume de ne pas avoir eu de fils.

Elle leva le nez en prenant une moue outrée.

« La neige c'est pour les bébés.

_ Je ne suis pas un bébé ! »

Comme toujours, la petite fille de six ans prenant la mouche lorsque l'on sous-entendait qu'elle était une enfant, la plus petite de la famille.

« Et puis il y a mieux. Tu ne sens pas cette odeur ?

_ Les bonbons ? »

Bellatrix acquiesça. L'odeur des gâteaux lui semblait impossible à ignorer. Mais un autre problème se posait : leur père. Elle entendait sa voix s'élever depuis la cuisine, il devait certainement diriger les elfes.

Elle entra dans la pièce. De fait, sa baguette glissée sous le bras, comme un grand duc de l'époque moderne, Cygnus distribuait des ordres et des remontrances à ses elfes. Ils n'étaient pas moins de huit, s'affairant derrière les fourneaux, courant pour obéir à leur maître. Certains avaient une main bandée. L'un d'eux avait même le bout des oreilles brûlées et une fine fumée s'en échappait sans que ça ne semble le gêner.

« Père. »

Lorsque Cygnus se tourna vers elle, Bellatrix lui fit la révérence.

« Un événement serait-il envisagé ? »

Elle faisait de gros efforts pour parler comme une grande dame mais elle se sentait souvent ridicule. Et puis, elle avait peur de mal dire.

« Les réjouissances de Noël, répondit-il sans même la regarder. Votre oncle Orion et votre tante Walburga viennent nous présenter leurs vœux cette après-midi même. »

Bellatrix loucha sur la pile de gâteaux que les elfes entassaient au fur et à mesure sur la grande table de la cuisine. Le coup d'œil n'échappa pas au maître de maison.

« C'est assez maintenant, file donc d'ici et que je ne te revois pas avant le déjeuner. »

Avec une dernière révérence, la fillette s'exécuta. Mais elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot et son estomac criait famine. Quelques-unes de ces pâtisseries feraient un petit déjeuner parfait. Elle quitta la pièce, retrouva Narcissa qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Vas chercher des gâteaux.

_ Mais… père…

_ Il ne te dira rien à toi. Tu es sa poupée. »

Et malheureusement, Bellatrix devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas faux. Cygnus semblait souvent moins intransigeant avec sa benjamine.

« Et écoute donc ce que je te dis ! »

Apeurée par le ton soudainement très autoritaire de sa sœur, Narcissa bondit dans la cuisine et sans même prendre la moindre précaution, se dirigea vers l'assiette de gâteaux. Le temps que son père se retourne vers elle, elle en avait déjà fourré un dans sa bouche et en avait pris deux autres dans sa petite main. La fureur se lut sur le visage du père qui, d'un coup de baguette, la corrigea.

Une zébrure rouge vif et sanguinolente fendit la main de l'enfant qui, avec un cri lâcha ses trésors et manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore avalé. Des larmes jaillirent dans ses yeux, son visage prit une teinte rouge, presque violette.

« File ! hurla Cygnus. Avant que je ne te corrige davantage ! »

Narcissa ne se fit pas prier, elle quitta la cuisine à la volée. Dans le couloir, Bellatrix ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Bien fait, marmonna-t-elle. Maintenant tu sauras qu'une Black ne se laisse jamais aller à ses pulsions et qu'elle choisit toujours un sous-fifre pour faire son travail. »

Et avec un petit sourire, satisfaite de la leçon qu'elle venait de donner à son horrible petite sœur, elle intima à Maashin de lui apporter le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger.


End file.
